totaldramamallfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sierrastalker/Total Drama Mall Rap Battles - Battle 10 - Emma and Ronnie vs. Jadus and Nichelle
Welcome to to the last battle of the Round 1 in the Rap Tournament! These 4 ladies are the last to rap so let's hear (featuring Temi) EMMA AND RONNIE VS JADUS AND NICHELLE! Jadus and Nichelle Okay, alright, let me get this straight, Did you really think Dan would be your date? You got a way of living, of course just to be changed, Dude make up your mind, it seems way too deranged GOD! Do you even have friends? Your habits are stupid don't forget about your trends Nichelle, definition, rapping bitch, sex appeal. Ronnie, definition, some things ain't real. I ain't never heard of you until your work at a homeless shelter, and that was when your life had a pelter. You were relevent bitch, how dare you battle me! Nigger said I'm goin' first cuz this bitch should be goin after me. Emma and Ronnie Jesus Christ, this bitch is craazy with her random taste buds, Late at night, down the street you hear more than just some thuds, You hear her weird ass cat, who got out somehow, I know a cat, HE GOT EATEN BY A COW. No really, I'm not freaking kidding, Now Nichelle, this bitch, let's start the bidding. I win by faith, not by sight, I swear to god I will NOT lose this fight, TONIGHT, it's going down like the STOCK MARKET. You are my radar (Jadus) But that big mouth hoe right there is my main target.(Nichelle) You better learn some fractions, cuz your ass ain't even half of me. Imma take a shot, you try and take a stab at me. This is not my best rap the best I be do-er, I be shittin' on bitches, straight horse manuer. Jadus tags Nichelle Nichelle You definetly more agressive, but your not a better lyricist, These bitches think they got bars, but these fuckers must be delerious. Up up and away, Emma, tuh, Punch you in the face gettin' motha fuckin' slayed, you don't work, y'all are slaves! I'm getting mother fucking angry, that was a very bad idea, You must know Osama, cuz your member of Al Qaeda! Swag chick, now gettin' out, getting out of here so please don't pout, my aura up, now they look like aggey, you're just a coroner, you can't bag me! This bitch just got the hot box, cuz her pussy likes the circus, BUT I BET THAT PUSSY STANK, WITH SOME SORES ALL ON YOUR SERVIX! Don't you talk to guy, same height as me? Same skin color as you, but he looks like a harpie? But anyways, none of that shit matters, cuz she be fuckin' Daniel shit, now she's fuckin' X-Factor! Emma and Ronnie Bitch, we work as a team, we DO have better bars, But to you, that's not what it seems! You had a couple cute lines, I guess that they were tight, But to beat us it's gonna take more to win this (BOTH) Fight!!! Hoe no, bad flow, dick suck, douchefuck, messed up, fessed up, lookin to you gettin' FUCKED UP! Motha fucker, this battle is clearly over, Beat you till your RED ROVER, RED ROVER. I got more ways than one, to tell this sucks, Emma Look out Ronnie, here comes two fucks! This is over, can't rap no more, well clearly, all our mouths are so fuckin' sore. WHO WON? ROUND 2! LATER THOUGH! [[User:Sierrastalker|'Sierrastalker']] has a new siggy, baby! 03:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts